


Who Kisses Who

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [16]
Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Romance, Threesome, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they do remember is that it started very chastely, almost innocently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Kisses Who

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dsudis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).



> Prompt: chaste first kisses in the Garden

They don't actually remember who kissed who first, whether it was Dickon kissing Mary's hand or Mary leaning over to peck Colin on the cheek. What they do remember is that it started very chastely, almost innocently, and they stumbled their way into it bit by bit until they would laugh and chase each other in the garden and pause breathless and staring into each other's eyes when one of them was caught.

Dickon and Mary caught Colin.

Mary was the one who made it not chaste. She kissed Dickon, then looked at Colin and dared him to follow suit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seasons For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226094) by [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone)




End file.
